Leon di Britannia
Leon di Britannia is one of the main characters of Code Geass He was formerly a Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Twefth Prince Marik di Britannia's Younger Twin Brother. During his Exiled he used the alias, Leon Serlut in as a Civilian and Leon Tenjo as a member of the Knights of Revolution Appearance Leon is greatly resemble Marik in term of facial feature which usually isn't notice by others perhaps due to Leon exhibit a laid back expression Personality Leon act very light-hearted and he usually is a laid back person he usually act relaxed acting goofy and immature and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears except for Marik who understand that Leon has insecurity about himself. Despite this behavior He can also be serious when necessary and Leon has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for which is why Marik made him the second command of the Knights of Revolution and temporary lead them during his Absence. Leon has strong sense of justice and wanting to created a future where people regardless of race or background can live in peace and possess strong will and strength and like Marik use any mean to achieve it regardless of consequence or how others think believe it is necessary to bring the desire result needed to achieve it. After Marik's death It began to take a toll on him Leon lost his will continue on left wondering what he should do and later became visibly enraged and hostile and begin wanting revenge for his Marik however Domoto and Kallen stop him and calm him down. Leon shows many signs of depression, and constantly asks himself where he went wrong. Even after the sacrifice of Alfred, Leon is still unable to regain his resolve However His resolve is stirred by the arrival of Reanimated Marik Lelouch and Suzaku, they reveals and explain Marik's plan Zero Requiem Leon. This resolved to continue what Marik left with him defeats Gabrielle Auditore and witnessing Rai's Death and Rai and Suzaku convince him to continue foward in Completing Zero Requiem, which stirs him to continue. After experiences the hardship went through much of Leon's goofy laidback, positive personality disappears and is replaced by a more calm, calculated, serious nature and is forced to seriously consider the future for the World. Though being entrusted with the right to lead initially paralyzed him, he eventually gains the confidence to think for himself. Once he no longer concerns himself with meeting other people's expectations, his true qualities begin to shine and He takes responsibility for a better future and eventually accepted taking mantle of Zero resolved to make maintain peace for the world so that he can carried on Marik's will. Despite this change Leon still maintain sense of humor while acting the New Zero which he often uses as a defense mechanism in dangerous situations. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impending demise. His wisecracking nature can cause him to appear unprofessional or childish, with his humor also extending itself to his allies as he often inadvertently provokes annoyance or irritation in them, to the point that Domoto remarks that most members of the Knights of Union barely "tolerates" him. Character Planning History Character Outline Leon was born on January 1st, 2000 a.t.b. as Leon di Britannia the son of the 2nd Prince of Britannia, Vector zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Eri di Britannia who from Japanese descent, making Leon the Thirteenth Prince of the 2nd Line of the Holy Britannian Empire. Character History Relationships Family Marik di Britannia Marik and Leon shared a strong bond as Brothers and both them care for each other. Being the Younger Twin Leon is immature and laid back in comparison to his more aloof and serious older twin Marik despite these differences They are very closed even after the two of them were separated from each other and haven't see each other for Seven years since then. Liana di Britannia Liana is Leon's younger sister and the two of them were very closed as children. The Order of the White Knights Suzaku Kururugi Britannian Royal Family Knights of Revolution Kallen Kozuki Leon became friends with Kallen shortly after Japan was conquered by Britannia and He introduce himself as Leon Tenjo using his mother maiden name the two instantly became closed friends though She often criticized him for acting to carefree. Unknown to Kallen Leon has develop strong feeling for Kallen during the time they spend together Abilities Reception Trivia Quotes * "Regardless of the means to achieved the desired result In order embrace the Future we must do whatever it takes to achieve it or there will no be Future." * "The Reason I Fight is for a future where people can live together in peace regardless of race nationally and ethnicity." *(To Suzaku) "You can never atone what you did in the past by dying at the hand of your enemy I want you atone for it by do what necessary to make change and reflect what you have done that the only way you can truly repent for what you have done" Gallery Succession and Precedence